History of Disciples
by theartist213
Summary: A human experiment, forced to fight, is forced to work with the group Yomi, his mission is to become the strongest disciple in the world. However when he arrives in Japan, he ends up befriending his enemies, will he choose friend over power?
1. Chapter 1

**History strongest disciple: Kinitchi**

**The rise of Nitro**

Deep in a underground lab in America, a group of scientist were conducting research on a strange substance called Nilium. One of the scientist started to walk pass some pods. In the pods were what appeared to be mutated humans. The scientist quickly stopped at a pod labeled experiment # 592. "Number 592, the only kid to survive, after having the Nilium injected into his blood, I must say I am impress, you will make a fine soldier for Yomi." The day drew quickly to an end, and the scientist started to leave for the day. When they all left, and the lights were turned off, the case that experiment # 592 was in, started to shake, as he begin to wake up. The next day, one of the scientist started to freak out. "Experiment # 592... He's awake!" When the scientist said that the other scientist did all they could to keep him from escaping. The boy open his eyes, and pulled all the wires off his body. " Oh no this is not good, hurry we need to get him under control now! If he escapes are plans will be ruined." One of the head scientist called one of the masters from Yomi in, the master came as quickly as he was called. He had on a sleeveless shirt on, with kung-fu pants, and shoes. He had snake eyes, and his hair style was spiky. "So this is the boy, he doesn't look so tough." Soon the boy broke out of his tube, the water rushed out of the broke tube, and the kid walked out, stepping on the broken shards of glass. His eyes were as white as the stars, and he looked as though he had no pupils in his eyes. His hair was bleached white too, and he had no type of expression on his face. The yomi master walked to the kid, the kid started to scream loudly, the scientists all covered there ears, blood started to run out of there eyes, and there skin started to melt, as the kids scream slowly killed them. The Yomi master, kept walking to the kid and smiled as he placed his hand on the kids head. "You seem to have a great fighting spirit in you, you would do wise to do as I say. The kid started to calm down when the master placed his hand on his head. "From now on your name is Nitro, and you will be my disciple." The kid slowly muttered his new name. "Ni-tro. Nitro, my name is Nitro, and you are Nitro's master."

"Yes I am your master, Rinku." since then Nitro started his training under Rinku's wing. Years has passed and Nitro was sent to japan, his goal was to defeat the strongest disciple in that country, Kenichi Shirahama. As he flew to japan he in-listed into a high school that was known for housing many strong fighters. However, ever sense Kenichi beat Ragnarok, the school started to calm down allot, that's not to say, there aren't those who still cause some trouble. Nitro walked through the halls, he stood out more then any of the other students, even though, he didn't have any expressions on his face, some saw him as cute. "This school seems strange to me." He said to himself, as he walked around a corner he bumped into a strange looking group, a bunch of guys were behind the strange looking guy. The guy had pointy ears, a pointy noes, a creepy smile, and green hair that was cut like a bowl. "Hay, hay, hay, watch it, you just bumped into I the great Niijima of the Shinpaku Alliance, how dare you bump into me, maybe you should beg for forgiveness and I may just let you leave with your face still in one peace." As Niijima started to laugh, Nitro looked at him. "judging by your looks, I have to say, your a weak cockroach, you don't know how to die, and stay dead." Niijima looked at Nitro, and soon the top bit of his hair shot up. He soon started to back up, but one of the guys behind him took a step forward. "Hay you cant talk to our commander like that, we are the shinpaku alliance, and you should show your respect." Nitro took his finger, and flicked the guy with his finger, the guy fell to the ground knocked out. "Fleas don't have the right to bark at a dog." Niijima looked scared. "All of you we should retreat for the time being, I will take this guy on by myself, you get him out of here now." As Niijima said that the rest of his group ran away. Nitro looked at him with a confused look. "You drew your men back, even though you yourself could not defeat me? I don't understand this tactic." Niijima, fell to his knees and started to beg for his life. "Please don't hurt me, I dont want to die yet, I'm sorry for saying all that stuff to you, the truth is, I just want to look strong in front of my underlings, I didn't want them to see me like this." Nitro grabbed Niijima, by the neck. "So just because you beg, you think I will forgive you, for looking down on your own men, as if they were pawns? I dont care if you cant beat me, I would never kill someone who can prove to be a challenge, but you...You are scum, someone who is not even worth living, I should kill you hear and now, but your just to pathetic to kill."

"Hay you! put him down now!" A girl said. Nitro turned to the girl, she had blond hair that was let down, blue eyes, with a black dot under her left eye. She was wearing the school uniform, and her breast were big. Nitro let go of Niijima, he squirmed away behind the girl. "Miu please protect me from this crazy lunatic, he said he would kill me, and said he was the strongest person in this school." Niijima said with a smile. Miu looked mad at Nitro. "Apologize to him now." Nitro just looked at her. "Why are you hiding behind a cute cow coward."

"C-Cow? Did you just call me a Cow?" Miu looked really mad, and charged Nitro. She kicked him out of the window, he landed on his feet in the gym field. Miu landed in front of him. "I am sorry if I insulted you miss cow, but I forbidden to fight a girl." Miu just charged him again and started to attack him. Nitro dodged her attacks with ease, while trying to talk to her. "Your starting to piss me off Cow. If you don't stop, I will be forced to fight back." Nitro soon caught her foot, and quickly touched it in different spots with two fingers. He let go of her foot and backed up. When she put her foot on the ground, she soon fell to the ground. "What the, my leg, I cant move it." Nitro walked up to her. "Now will you listen? I can tell you have allot of training, however, I cant fight you with full force, I would hate to see a pretty girl get bruised up." He put his hand out to try and help her up. "If you were offended by me calling you a cow, I am sorry, but where I come from that's actually a complement, meaning pretty girl. My Japanese still needs work so sorry if that sounded insulting to you." Miu took his hand and he helped her up. "My name is Nitro, I have traveled this far, to find and fight someone, he goes to this school, and has the title of strongest disciple. I cant remember his name right now." For the rest of that day, Nitro and Miu walked around the city. Nitro agreed to help Miu with her shopping to say sorry paralyzing her leg for a minute. When they finished, Miu led Nitro to her house, the door was big, Nitro pushed it open. Miu looked a bit surprised. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No its just not many people can open that door so ease-ally." As they walked in, Nitro could hear someone training really hard. Miu led him to the dojo, and went to change. Nitro, changed too, into a sleeveless shirt, kung-fu pants, and shoes. He placed his left arm on top of his right, with his feet spread out some. He practice for a bit till a man with judo ware walked in, his hair was brown and curly some, and he had a mustache. His pupils were white, almost like Nitro's. "I have never seen a kid, who knew the Ying-Yang Fighting style, that fighting style has been dead for centuries, so tell me how is it that you know it?" Nitro looked at the old man. "My master tough me, he said because of my gifts, its the best style for me to learn. I'm sorry to ask sir, but can you tell me your name."

"Sorry, were are my manners. My name is Akisame Kōetsuji, nice to meet you." Nitro bowed to Akisame, Akisame noticed that Nitro, had no real aura flow. Normally there would be a black one for evil people, and a blue one for good people, but Nitro didn't have a aura pattern. Akisame just smiled and looked at Nitro. "Well don't mind me, keep practicing, I am curious to see if you actually know that fighting style, or if your just making it all up." Nitro nodded and continued to practice. He moved swiftly, and linked it all together, he was like a blade, were he had quick pin point strikes, with pin point accuracy. As he finished up, Miu came in in a purple leotard and a apron, she had some tea with her, and gave one to Akisame, and one to Nitro. "So Nitro, what your telling me is, you don't know much about your past, and that you were instructed to fight a powerful disciple in this country, correct?" Nitro nodded as he drank his tea. "Well then I cant say you came to the right place, all we have is a pathetic disciple, out back training, he has no skill whats so ever, however, he never ceases to surprise me." The boy soon came in, covered in dirt, sweat, tears, blood, and bruises, he had a band aid on his face, his hare was spiky sort of, he had a karate outfit on, and a towel over his head. "Master, can I have a brake now please. Oh who is this?" Nitro looked at the boy, and bowed. The boy came over to him, and put his hand out. "Hi my name is Kenichi Shirahama, I am Ryōzanpaku's best disciple."

"I don't think best is the right word Kenichi, more like are talentless disciple."Akisame said, Kenichi started to look down, and sad when he said that. Akisame just laughed. Soon three other guys came into the dojo. One was carrying a beer bottle, with the top part cut off, he had on a brown biker jacket, blue jeans, bandages wrapped on his wrist, and a glossy hair style, he also had a cut across his face. There was a big tall one, with a yellow tank top shirt, and red shorts, he had bandages on his arms and legs, and a head band around his blueish hair. Compared to the others, he looked like he was from a different country all together. And Finally there was a smaller man, with a green gee on, and black kung-fu pants, and a green hat. "Hey who's the new kid?" One of them said.

"Oh sorry everyone this is Nitro, and Nitro, we have Kensei Ma, Apachai Hopachai, and Shio Sakaki. Were missing, Shigure Kōsaka and Hayato Fūrinji, the elder. But from us all at Ryozanpaku, we welcome you." Nitro bowed to them all, Sakaki walked up to him and placed his hand over his head. "From the look of you, you have way more potential then our disciple, why not train with us instead of him." Kenichi looked shocked and crawled to Sakaki. "What! Please tell me your joking master." Sakaki started to laugh.

"With motivation like that, I doubt Kenichi will slouch on his training anymore." Kensei said while smiling. "APAPA! Apachai, would like to spare with boy. He look like he can Fight APAPA." Apachai said, Nitro just looked at them all with an emotionless look. He then looked at Kenichi. "How is it, that someone like you is a disciple? It doesn't make sense to me, you have no talent, and yet, these masters do what they can to train you. If you wouldn't mind, can I fight you? Weather or not the masters here trained you is one thing, but if you yourself are unfit for the martial arts world, you should return to your own world instead."

"Hay its not nice to insult my masters." Kenichi said.

"To be honest Kenichi, he is just insulting you, not us." Kensei said. Kenichi looked at Kensei. "Cant you at least back me up master?" Akisame got up and smiled. "Very well, Nitro we allow you to fight our disciple. Just remember Kenichi if you lose, then its 20 laps around town wile dragging a tire." Kenichi looked fired up and glared at Nitro. "If I win you take back what you said." Kenichi said, as he took his fighting stance. Nitro, took a different fighting stance, with his hands open, his left hand out, and his right hand close to his left arms inner elbow. His feet were close together, and he was on the balls of his feet. "Dont worry, I wont, because I wont lose, but if I win, then I join this dojo." That sounded like an odd request for him, but Kenichi agreed, as did the masters. As there fight was about to begin, Miu walked in with tea for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**Nitro vs. Kenichi**

As Kenichi and Nitro took there fighting stance, the Masters sat at the wall watching. "Kenichi, dont hold back!" Nitro said as he charged Kenichi, he started to throw quick palms at Kenichi. Kenichi, blocked all of his strikes, and punched Nitro away. Nitro slid back, and used the momentum to push to Kenichi again. He kept Kenichi on the defensive, as he continued his onslaught of strikes. Kenichi, started to step back, when he did, Nitro stepped forward, and placed his left foot behind Kenichi right, and threw him to the ground. While Kenichi, was thrown, he planted his feet on the ground, and threw Nitro back. "Wow, I will admit, your masters did train you well, but you can barley handle me, with only my Ying stance."

"He is right, Nitro isn't fighting with full power, he is toying with Kenichi. It may not look it, but Nitro has the upper hand." Akisame said, as he drank some tea. Kenichi, started to ho on the offensive, as he threw some strong kicks. Nitro slid back and shifted his stance. He now had his hands into fist, he lowered his stance, and his feet were a bit farther apart. "Yang stance, stance of darkness." Nitro moved quickly and punched Kenichi in the gut. "What the...I didn't even see him move, how did he hit me?" As Kenichi gasped for breath, Nitro raised his foot. "Your enemies wont stop while you recover, come on, get it together." Nitro said, as he ax kicked Kenichi on the back. Kenichi could feel that strike, even if all of his muscles were pink, he could feel that strike, like it tore through his shoulder. Nitro, shifted back to his Ying stance, as he moved closer. "Get up Kenichi, I wont wait for you to recover." Kenichi got up, but he had a hard time moving his left arm. "Damn it, that was a strong kick, he must be a dou fighter." Kenichi, soon moved his hands into a circle motion in front of him, as he set up his seikuken. "Now I wont let you hit me." Kenichi said with a smirk on his face. Nitro moved forward and punched Kenichi out of his seikuken, Kenichi fell to the ground from the impact, as a strong gust of wind started to blow as his seikuken was torn down. "What, how did you..." Nitro's hand started to smoke some as he stood up. "Your seikuken, had an opening, I just took it. It may have been a small one, but I could see it. However, this match is over. I will acknowledge you as a martial artist, not many people can use a seikuken, and very few could get up, if I tore through the barrier like that." All the masters looked at them both, Akisame noticed, that Nitro's hand was burnt. "I have to admit, your a talented one young man, to see that small opening was amazing, you must have had some intense training." Akisame got up and patted Nitro on the shoulder. "Yes you managed to brake through Kenichi's seikuken like it was nothing, very nice." Kensei Ma said. Nitro looked at them all, he put on his jacket, and walked out. "Thank you for the hospitality, but I must get going, I don't want to sleep out in the rain so I need to find some shelter." Kenichi, got up and stopped Nitro from leaving. "Wait, if you have no where to go, why not stay here with us?" Akisame agreed.

"Yes stay here for now, it would be a pain if you caught a cold before a rematch with Kenichi." Nitro bowed, and thanked the masters. Miu showed him to a spare room they had. Nitro bowed to her and walked in. His room was small, but he could deal with it. As he sat down, he took out a sandwich from his bag. Soon a mouse came out of no were, when Nitro noticed the mouse, he gave it a piece of his sandwich, the mouse looked happy as it started to eat the sandwich next to Nitro. "You know I think were more alike then may would think little mouse. We are barley noticeable, some people look down on us, and were mostly alone, well I am mostly alone, you seem to have a nice looking lady with you." Nitro said looking up. "Who are...you?" The lady asked as she hung from the ceiling with her feet. She had black hair, a pink kimono, a sword on her back, and her face expression looked liked Nitro's. "I am Nitro, I am staying here while the rain passes. And what should I call you? Beautiful lady? Cutie? No those don't seem to fit my style." The girl started to blush, but only a little, and it was barley noticeable. "I am...Shigure...Kosaka." She jumped down and stood before Nitro. "Your room...is next to mine...your not a...pervert...are you?" Nitro looked at her legs, her waste was barley covered by her kimono, then at her face. "I would die, before I turn into a pervert miss Shigure." Shigure nodded at Nitro, and started to walk out. The mouse soon ran to her and crawled onto her shoulder. "Wait, I was wondering, I dont know much about you, and it seems as though, you dont really have anyone to hang out with, so would you mind...training with me?" Shigure looked a bit shocked as she turned around. "Do...you really want...me to train you?"

"Yeah, why, do you not train with Kenichi that much?" She shook her head, she looked a bit happy, despite the fact she didn't show it. Night fell, and Nitro trained under Shigure, on dealing with weapons. She swung her sword at him, and he barley managed to dodge her attacks, his shirt was ripped apart, and his pants were shredded, but he looked as though he was having fun. They trained for hours, until the rain stopped. "Thanks for the training miss Shigure." She sheathed her sword and nodded. She was happy, but she didn't show it. Nitro's arms were swore, and he needed some new cloths, but he had fun. He went to the shower, to take one, seeing as he was covered in mud. As he got the water ready, and took his cloths off, he started to think to himself. "I have to admit, miss Shigure is really lovely, a master swordsman, and she still manages to stay sexy, she does seem like a great lady." He soaked in the shower for a bit before he finished up. He went to bed, and noticed a chain mail, and some spare cloths, from Shigure. Nitro looked happy, but didn't show it, as he put the chain mail on. "Thanks miss Shigure." The next day, Nitro ended up training with the masters, early that morning, before he went to school. He was in the same class as Kenichi, and Miu, and when class ended, he decided to take a stroll around the school. Soon Niijima came and stopped Nitro. "Hello again new kid, I know we got to a bad start the other day, but I am here to say lets be friends. I was wondering, if you would mind joining our little gang here, the shinpaku federation." Nitro walked passed him, not really caring. When Niijima came close to him again, he threw his face into a wall. "I am not interested." Niijima, started to get angry, and blew a wistle. Soon, out of no were, a guy with long gray hair, and purple cloths came through the window. "Wait, were on the third floor, how did you come threw the window?" Nitro asked. "Lord Niijima, you called me sir?" Niijima looked at the guy.

"Ah Siegfried, nice to see you. So listen up you, my bodyguard Siegfried, and you will have a match, if you win then I will stop hassling you to join my allegiance, but if Siegfried wins, then you join the shinpaku allegiance, no questions asked deal?" Nitro looked at Niijima, and nodded. He didn't really care for the allegiance, but when he took a look at Siegfried, he felt like fighting. "Why not, this could be interesting, this guy seems strong. But how about we make this fight official. Do you know where Kenichi goes to train? If so then let us meet there after school today to have our fight. That way I can get the masters opinions of my fighting style, against someone who can fight, without holding back." Siegfried, started to hum a classical music tune. "I would be honored to make music with you, for the great lord Niijima! let us conduct a great sound together. Until then!" As Siegfried said that he left as quickly as he appeared. Nitro looked a bit confused. Then he looked at Niijima. "I hate snakes, and you seem to be slithering into my way, if you keep this up, you will be crushed." As Nitro walked away Niijima pulled out his PDA. "Oh little Nitro, you would make a great addition to my allegiance, maybe then I could figure out, why I can barly find any information on you, at the same time gather some data on your fighting style. He seems powerful, and he may look scary, but he seems more at peace with himself then he wants to let on. If I have him in my ranks, then I will be one more step closer to world domination." With that said, Niijima started to laugh evilly.

Nitro continued his walk around the school, when he came to a half empty classroom. In the classroom he saw to girls talking to each other, one had on a green hat, brown spiky hair, a red shirt that said Valkyrie, blue pants, with the right one torn off, and the left one had holes in it, and some brown boots. She was talking to a dark skinned girl, with black smooth hair, a blue jump suit on, and a dark orange jacket on, and she had a staff in her hands. Nitro walked in to see the girls. "Good evening ladies, by any chance do you know where I can find Miu Fūrinji?" The light skinned girl got a bit jellies when Nitro asked for Miu, she slammed her hands on the table and got up. "What do you want with that cow!"

"You know I called her that when we first met, I think that has a different meaning in this country or something, because its a complement from where I come from. I need to ask when we will be going home, I am kind of getting bored walking around the school." The Light skinned girl made a tight fist, as she walked to Nitro. Nitro put his guard up, as the girl looked at him. "I should kick you for even saying that cow's name in front of me."

"Go ahead, I would have hit you 30 times before you got your foot close to me." Nitro replied, the girl got angry and shot her foot to Nitro's head. All she could see was Nitro catching her foot, and throwing it away. "That was a strong one, I could only manage 29 hits, it seems your specialty is kicking. You were trained very well in it, a normal person would have been knocked out by that." The girl looked angry, soon the other girl placed her hand on her shoulder. "Um Kisara, you might want to put this on." When the dark skin girl handed Kisara, her jacket, she looked at her shirt, that was pretty much ripped to shreds my Nitro, she started to blush and put on the dark skinned girl's jacket, and fell to the ground behind her. Nitro bowed and apologized. To Kisara. "I am sorry for that, I just reacted from your kick, I will say this though, you are both really cute to me. And you both seem strong. I am Nitro, a new student here, can you two at least tell me your names?" The dark skinned girl nodded as she still stood in front of Kisara. "I am Kaname Kugatchi, and this girl that you embarrassed is Kisara Nanjo. We are both members of the shinpaku allegiance." Nitro looked a bit surprised, that Niijima managed to recruit two powerful girls into his allegiance. Nitro ended up hanging with those two girls for the rest of the day. When it was time to leave, he bowed at the two girls and went on his way. "To be honest Kisara, that boy does look kind of cute, and he also seems strong." Kaname, started to blush a bit, as Kisara had a WTF! Look on her face. Later at the dojo, Nitro decided to spar with Apachai Kenichi was surprised to see that he was holding his own agents Apachai. "APAPAPAPA You is doing great Nitro! Keep it up, and you may even be stronger! APAPAPAPA!" Nitro moved as fast as Apachai matching blow for blow, when he and Apachai matched there fist, a big gust of air blew from them, and then they stopped. "Wow Nitro, its kind of amazing to see you hold your own agents Apachai he must have finally learn how to hold back. If that's true, then I cant wait to train with you next Apachai." Apachai had a blank stare on his face, and he then looked happy. "Yay Kenichi, is finally going to spar with Apachai today. Apachai cant wait. APAPAPAPAPA!"

"Hay Miu, do you think I should tell Kenichi, that Apachai's fist are to powerful? Or do you think he can handle it?" Miu looked a bit shocked, and soon tried to ask Kenichi, if he could reconsider, but at that moment, Niijima and Siegfried came to the dojo. "Yo Kenichi whats up." Niijima said, as he was wrapped with chains, and Shigure and Apachai were behind him. As Kenichi asked them to let Niijima go, he exsplained the situation. The masters all agreed and sat at the wall, as Nitro and Siegfried stepped into the ring. "I wonder who will win?" Sakaki said, as he took a sip from his sake bottle. Kensei looked at them. "This will defiantly be a interesting fight I will say that." Nitro took his Ying stance and put his guard up, as Siegfried, put both of his arm out, he looked as though he was full of openings. "Come let us make wonderful music my friend." Siegfried said, as he started to sing a fast pace classical melody.


	3. Chapter 3

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**The destructive power of Ying-Yang **

Nitro looked at Siegfried, he was wondering why Siegfried was full of openings. He took a small step forward and lunged at Siegfried, and punched him in the face. He made contact with Siegfried, as he fell to the ground. "Wait don't tell me its over all ready?"

"Of course not!" Siegfried said, as he spun around and tripped Nitro. Nitro quickly tried to regain his balance, as Siegfried, rolled to him and ax kicked Nitro in the head. Nitro fell to one knee as Siegfried made contact with his skull. "Are you ready to surrender now?" Siegfried asked as he kept humming his classical melody. Nitro got up, as if nothing happen, and took his Yin stance. "I see, so you are one who can counter moves, that makes fighting you a bit difficult." Nitro started to thrust his palm out at Siegfried and hit him repeatedly in the gut. Siegfried soon spun around and hit Nitro in the back of the head with his fist. Nitro staggered forward regaining his stance, and quickly attacked again. The more he attacked, the more Siegfried countered, but he didn't let up for a second. He shot his palm at Siegfried's head, and then quickly switched to his Yang stance and punched him in the gut roughly at the same time. Siegfried fell, and quickly shot his leg up and kicked Nitro in the chin. Nitro hit the ceiling kind of hard, and fell to the ground just as hard. "Well that should do it, that attack should have paralyzed him for a bit." Siegfried said, as he brushed some dust off his jacket. Nitro got back to his feet again as though it was nothing. "Wow I must admit, that was a close one." Nitro said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I might have died from that blow, or at lease, paralyzed for a bit." Nitro took his Yin stance once more, he looked as though he had a faint smile on his face. "Wow this is getting intense." Sakaki said.

"Yes...it is." Soon Shigure was found hanging from the ceiling of the dojo. She was watching, and wondering, how Nitro would get up even after a heavy blow like that last one. Akisame looked a bit puzzled, he knew for a fact no normal person could get up that fast, and act as if nothing happen. The force of impact could put the strongest fighter into a paralyzed state for a few seconds, but Nitro got up as quickly as he hit the ground. "Something does not seem right." The other masters looked at Akisame with a puzzled look on there faces. Kenichi looked a bit sad when he watched them fight. "The really make me look weak in comparison." Nitro attacked Siegfried again, and again, but kept getting countered. After a while Siegfried started to pant, he was starting to get tired. Nitro looked fine, he didn't even brake a sweat yet. "You are one strange one Siegfried, you counter moves well, but even still your human." Nitro shifted to a different stance, he crossed his arms a bit, his top hand was in a palm, pointed toward Siegfried, and his bottom hand was balled up into a fist, his stance was a bit low, his back leg was bent a bit outward, and his front leg, was strait. "You have earned the full privilege of my Ying-Yang stance." Akisame looked a bit shocked, as Nitro changed to that stance. "This will not end well. I wonder if it's selfish of me to want to see how well he can use that style?" He thought to himself. Nitro charged Siegfried, and shot his palm at his chest, a gust of wind could be seen going though is back, as Siegfried fell to his knees. "No way, Siegfried are you alright?" Niijima said. Siegfried struggled to his feet. "I couldn't counter that move, what was it?"

"Just as I thought, you can only counter physical techniques, not ones that use Ki. That is one of the specialties of the Ying-Yang fighting style, it utilizes both physical, and mental energies to fight. So do you want to continue? I don't like to hurt people, I like to fight, but not kill."

"Wait hold on, I thought he was a dou fighter." Kenichi said. Akisame smiled at him and looked at Kenichi. "So because he didn't pull his punches, you though he was a Dou fighter? No your actually wrong, he is a sei fighter, he just doesn't hold back." Siegfried wanted to continue the fight. So Nitro got ready, and rushed Siegfried, This time he circled around Siegfried, and used his other hand to punch him in the back, a gust of black wind came from his front, but this time Siegfried managed to counter it, and strike at Nitro, Nitro was thrown like a rag doll to the wall. He still got up like it was nothing. "I dont think I can continue, that last move kind of was one of my last." Siegfried said as he fell to the ground. Nitro staggered a bit and fell to the ground also. "If that fight continued, I might have destroyed my muscles." Nitro said, soon his arms started to turn black. "I am going to need some rest, to let my arms recover." Niijima, started to freak out. "How the hell could he beat Siegfried! Is he human or what. Siegfried, are you alright?" Siegfried struggled to stay awake, as he gave the thumbs up to Niijima. "I'm not dead, but I will admit I thought I was for a second. Nitro, that was a splendid battle, lets create some more music again some time." Nitro slowly rose his hand and gave a thumbs up. "I would like that, I cant wait." They both passed out, and were taken to Kensei Ma's medical clinic, where he healed them both. "I am amazed, that kid, Nitro, he was great, he also seemed to master Tinshu. I never knew a kid his age could do something like that." Ma said, soon Kenichi came in, to see Siegfried, and Nitro. "Um master Ma? If its ok, can you tell me about Nitro, like his fighting style, and that Tinshu ability you said?" Akisame appeared behind Kenichi, with his sleeves rolled up and a towel on his hands. "I can answer that Kenichi. The Tinshu technique is a rare ability to say the lease. You noticed when, during the fight he kept getting up, as quickly as he fell? That was Tinshu, he basically turned all of his pain into energy, to use as a adrenalin to keep going, but once everything is done, it hits you like a tone of bricks. Its really risky though. That is to say, the longer you use it, the more strain is done to your body. However...that boy, his body is already healed from using it, which is strange." Nitro soon got up, and walked to them. He looked at them, as though they were disappointed in him. "Tell me young man, you know the Ying-Yang style, Tinshu, and how to harness your Ki, to a normal individual, you are a god, so tell me how is it that you acquired these abilities?" Akisame asked. Nitro did not answer, he walked pass them both, with bandages on his arms, when he got to the door he stopped. "I'm sorry master, but I can't tell you, not because I don't want to, but physically I can not. I can tell you this, I was taught by a powerful teacher. A teacher I was forced to kill." Kenichi, looked shocked at what Nitro said, as he left. "Well I guess he doesn't want to talk."

"Um master, aren't you a bit concerned that that guy murdered his own sensei?"

"I would be, if he wasn't ashamed of doing it. Besides, people always die in the martial artist world." Akisame, looked as though he had something to hide. Kenichi soon ran after Nitro. He wanted a strait answer from Nitro, he wanted to know why he killed his own master. Nitro was deep in the forest of Ryozanpaku, practicing, he was using his Yin fighting style, his arms were still injured so he couldn't use his Ying-Yang style, until tomorrow. "So your still training, even after all that, you still want to train?" Soon Miu came out of the trees in her purple leotard, and karate gi. She was smiling at him, as Nitro kept practicing. "I was forced to use my Ying-Yang, fighting style on him, when I was trying to hold back. There are still people stronger then me in this world, I need to get stronger if I am to become the strongest in the world." Nitro kept training, and soon Miu joined him. His goal was the real thing that was pushing him now. The next day, Nitro took the bandages off his arms, as they were fully healed. "That's just amazing, how can they be completely healed after one day?" Kenichi asked, Nitro just replied with a, I heal fast, line. They all got ready and went to school. "I'm amazed that your that strong Nitro, Even Kenichi had a hard time in fighting Siegfried." Kenichi looked a bit embarrassed, when they got to school, a girl pounced onto Kenichi. "Kenichi, I finally get to see your again, its been to long. The girl, had blue hair, with two small pony tails on each end of her head, she was wearing the school uniform, and her breast were as big as Miu's. When Nitro looked at Miu, she looked a bit Julius of the girl, that was on top of Kenichi. "Ok, ok that enough Renka, get off of Kenichi now!" Nitro looked at them for a bit. Then had a look on his face that said, wtf? "Well this looks like fun, so I will leave you all to your-" Soon Nitro looked shocked, as he saw a girl with blond hair and somewhat of a crazy glare. "Um I will see you guys later." Nitro soon ran after the girl. "Wait Nitro! Where are you going?" Kenichi said, soon Renka started to hug him to tightly that he had a hard time breathing. Nitro found the girl. "Hay! Rachel!" The girl turned to see Nitro.

"No way. Nitro?" She smiled and ran to him. "Nitro!" She tackled him to the ground and hugged him. "I thought you were dead."

"Always acting out I see, you really do love to make a scene." she smiled and moved closer to Nitro's face. "That may be true, but its still all true to me." She soon kissed Nitro, Miu hid behind a wall, and saw them. "It cant be, but if they know each other, then Nitro might be...Yomi."


	4. Chapter 4

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**Betrayal: Miu vs Nitro**

Nitro and Rachel hung out the rest of that day, as Miu fallowed them. Rachel actually seemed happy, even though, she still wanted to be center of attention, so she would do things to get all eyes on her. She did allot, one including taking her shirt off, and rubbing her chest on Nitro's body. "Jess why do you always desire attention, do you get off on it somehow?" Rachel smiled, and when more people were watching her, she kissed Nitro deeply. When she removed her mouth from his, saliva traveled from there lips. "I will take that as a yes. Just to let you know Rachel, I wont do much around a crowed you know."

"Oh but I will." She started to play with Nitro's belt, and soon a bigger crowed started to form. Nitro stopped her, and told her it was time to stop. She wined some and pouted at him, but Nitro didn't really care, as he grabbed her arm, and her shirt, and walked away. Rachel gave the crowed a playful kiss and said goodbye. Nitro and Rachel went behind a building, as he threw her shirt to her. "So any news to report on Kenichi baby?"

"Don't call me that. Anyways, he seems like a nice guy. It would be hard for me to kill him for a few reasons, one his muscle tone is strong, and two his masters are even stronger. The only way for me to kill him would be to nullify his muscle mass, but I don't think I can." Rachel playfully pressed her chest on Nitro again. "Come on baby, I know you can do it, you will for me right?" Nitro sighed a bit, and looked at the sky. He was thinking if he should kill him or not. Kenichi, called him a friend, he let him stay with them, and he even helped Nitro out on some other things. Nitro was having a hard time debating on whether or not he should kill Kenichi, after they all have been so nice to him. "I will have to get back to you on that." Nitro walked away, Rachel smiled some, and took out her cellphone. "Hello? Yeah its me, I think Nitro might need a bit more of a push."

Nitro walked down an ally, it turned dark, and he could hear foot steps behind him. He stopped and looked forward to see Miu, she had a mad look in her eyes, and she seemed disappointed. "Nitro tell me, is it true that your Yomi?" Nitro didn't looked very surprised, he nodded, before blocking Miu's kick. "We trusted you, and you turn your back on us?"  
"Will you at least let me explain, there is a reason I didn't tell you." Miu didn't listen, and flipped up, kicking Nitro in the face, and into a wall. He got back up, like it was nothing, and whipped the dust off of his cloths. "If you wont listen, then I will force you to. Ying-Yang stance." Nitro took his stance and prepared to attack. Miu launched at Nitro, with a chain of kicks, Nitro dodged her kicks, and grabbed on of her legs, then using his back foot, stepped forward, and used his other palm to strike Miu in the gut. Miu staggered back some, and charged Nitro again, this time she jumped in the air, twirled arrowed, and kicked Nitro in the back of the neck. Nitro stepped forward, and shot his palm out. It made a powerful gust of wind, in the shape of his hand, as it pushed Miu into the wall. He stepped forward, and stomped the ground, causing it to shake a bit, as he kicked the ground, and a bark light rushed to her and hit her like a kick at the legs. She jumped up, and landed on top of a building. Nitro fallowed her, when he got to the top, it began to rain. "I hate the rain, it normally indicates death, I will do my best to hold back enough to keep you alive. But if you keep irritating me, I may not be able to hold back for to long." Miu had a glare as sharp as a blade, as she put her guard up, she rushed Nitro again and started to attack him. Nitro evaded her attacks, and soon grabbed her arm, he then tripped her and threw her to the ground. "Please stop, I really don't want to hurt you."

"That doesn't mean you wont try and hurt Kenichi right?" Nitro looked confused. He then let Miu go.

"Why would I hurt Kenichi? He is sort of a friend, I can hurt him all I want, but that doesn't mean I will try and kill him or something." Nitro got up off Miu, and backed up. Soon the rain began to stop and the clouds started to part. "Kenichi may be a lousy martial artist, but he has something that can turn anyone into a friend of his. I would never try to hurt him." Soon Nitro looked at Miu, he then jumped on the edge of the building and fell off. "Thanks for the stay but I need to go now." Miu rushed to the edge, but Nitro was gone. Nitro went to a abandon building, when he entered, a knife was thrown at him. He dodged it and caught it, he the looked forward into the shadows. "That was a nice catch just like always Nitro." There were 4 guys in the shadows, starting from the left, there was a guy playing with a throwing knife, next to someone sitting on the ground with bandages on his arms and legs, in the middle was some guy in a white suit, with a perple scarf around his shoulder to his waste sitting in a seat made of cement, and Rachael was there wearing her lucha libre outfit. "Nitro your here!" She ran to him and tackled him to the grown. She smiled and kissed him.

"Still you crave attention, but there is barley an audience, so tell me, who are these people?" The white suit guy stood up, he walked to Nitro, were he got a good look at the guy. He had red hair, a scar over his face, black eyes, and he was smiling. "I am sorry please except my humble apology. My name is Rex, That guy in the bandages is Shark, and the man with the knives is Split, I see you have already met Rachael, and who might you be?" Nitro got up and introduced himself.

"So your Nitro, nice to meet you. So I take it that your also different from everyone else. Well then lets talk shall we?" Soon the doors closed and in the bushes there was an alien looking guy. "Well this seems interesting, I better tell the alliance about this. There seems to be another group besides Yomi and Yami, I wonder what there plotting?" Soon Shark stopped Niijima. He had no shirt on, muay thai shorts on, and bandages on his arms and legs. "You...we want you to tell your alliance they are no match against us, the 7 shadows." The guy disappeared as fast as he appeared, as Niijima was a bit shocked. He then had a faint smile and continued to run to the school. "Things are really getting interesting, I hope Kenichi can beat these guys."

* * *

**Hello everyone sorry this one is short, but I have been working allot on Final Grander F. G. So this one will be updated irregularly, unless someone can convince me otherwise. So here is chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**The group of shadows**

Nitro put on a shirt, with a black moon on the back, it's sleeves were cut off, and it looked like a gee. He had bandages on his stomach. He then put on black jeans, with the ends cut off, and finally kung fu shoes. "I do like the fabric, it is soft, and I can use my fighting style easier in it."

"Glad to hear, so that means your part of the 7 shadows, black moon." Rex was leaning on a wall smiling at Nitro. Nitro looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Who is black Moon? And why did you call me that?" Rex shrugged some saying he just felt like it, he then walked out waving at Nitro. When he left, Nitro fixed up his cloths, they didn't seem to want to hurt Kenichi and his friends, but he had a bad feeling about them. "Well, well, I must say you look good in those cloths babe." Rachael was at the door looking at Nitro. She flipped in, and jumped on his bed. "So how about we brake those cloths in. With a match." She smiled as she pointed at Nitro, he just had a wtf look on his face but nodded. "I haven't fought with you since I left Yomi. I want to see how strong you have gotten." she looked excited when Nitro said that. They went to one of Yami's fighting rings, it was like a lucha lebre ring, and there was a crowd watching the fight. "Seriously Rachael? I hate sparing in front of a audience." Nitro looked at her, as she grabbed a microphone and pointed out at the crowd. "Hello everybody, welcome to the show! Today we have a special fight for you all, I the disciple of the laughing fist, Rachael, will fight the king of the empty fists disciple, Nitro! The rules are the same as any the one who is down for three counts loses, if your unable to continue then you lose. Lets give them a great show babe." She threw the mic into the air, and it hit the bell. Nitro took his yang stance and put his guard up, as Rachael swung on the ropes. She then planted her feet on the ropes and launched at Nitro. He blocked most of her attacks, and shot his fist out at her, she looked as though she got hit. "Got ya." Rachael soon grabbed his arm, and wrapped her legs around Nitro's arm to his neck. As she spun around, she slammed Nitro's face into the canvas, she flipped around and wrapped her legs around his arm, and tried to brake his arm. "Not bad, I wouldn't expect any less from Rachael." someone in the crowd said. "She is defiantly going to win, in fact, I don't even know this guy Nitro, he must be a new fighter. Well its safe to say he will lose this fight." At that moment, Nitro flipped his arm around, and turned around, he the gripped onto Rachael's neck, with his free hand, and took his arm out of her grip. As he got up, he put his guard back up. "This isn't finished yet Rachael. Come on, lets continue." She smiled and jumped up. She flipped backwards, and launched off the ropes again, this time, grabbing Nitro's neck, and slammed him onto the ground, Nitro bounced back up and punched Rachael in the side, when she lost her balance for that second, he grabbed her, and punched her a few times in the back, then threw her to the ground again. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his neck, and swung up, while holding his arm. She then flipped around and slammed him onto the ground again. Nitro planted his other hand onto the ground and got on top of her, and pinned her arms onto the ground. She looked at him and smiled. "Well I guess this is your win, yet again babe." Nitro let go of her arm, and hit the ground three times. "No, its your win again...babe" He soon kissed her, when he tried to get up, Rachael pulled him into her as she kissed him harder. Nitro then tried to get out of her grip, but the kept him on top of her with her legs wrapped around Nitro. When she took her mouth off his, saliva dripped from there open mouths. "If you decide to kiss me you should know that I will make it a show in one way or another." Nitro had a irritated look on his face as they got up. She waved to the crowd as they started to cheer. Nitro put his hand on his face, as they all cheered for her. "Well that was interesting, Nitro really is someone to keep an eye on." The men in capes soon left, Nitro saw them as they left.

"Listen Rachael, I am going back to Ryozanpaku for a bit, I ran into Miu, and it seems they all miss me. Plus I want to fight Kenichi again, he is one interesting person." Rachael looked a bit jealous, and pouted. She said fine do what you want, as Nitro left. He went back to Ryozanpaku, when he went in, he saw a guy in a hood walk away from the side. Nitro felt a strong aura from the guy, and fallowed him. They ended up in a abandon ally. "Is there a reason your fallowing me?" The hooded guy said, as he turned around and dropped his bag. Nitro just looked at him and had a grin on his face, he then took his fighting stance and looked at the guy. "I sense a powerful aura inside you, meaning your a strong fighter, so will you do me the honer of fighting me?" The guy started to smile, and took his hood down.

"Sure, if your in a rush to die, I'll fight you." The guy took his fighting stance, it looked like Chinese Kenpo, Nitro analyzed his fighting style, and switched to his Yin stance. Soon the hooded guy charged Nitro, and swung his arms at him like whips, Nitro dodged his attacks, and countered with the thrust of his palms. The hooded guy, ran into it, and stepped around to strike Nitro in the back of the neck. Nitro used his free arm, to block the attack, he then grabbed his arm and threw him in front of him. Nitro then used his foot to try and stomp on the guys face, but the guy, pushed his foot forward, and bent his arm to elbow Nitro in the stomach. He then jumped up, and used both of his fist, to punch Nitro in the stomach. As Nitro tumbled backwards, the guy rushed him again, this time he chopped Nitro's shoulder, but Nitro blocked it easily, then the guy palmed Nitro in the side, then kicked him in the face, launching him back.

"Come on is that the best you got? Someone as week as you cant beat me." Nitro got back up as though he was unaffected by the guys attacks. He wiped the dust of his cloths, and switched to his Yang stance. "I see, you are a strong fighter, you managed to hit me with a faint. Now its my turn, someone who uses Chinese Kenpo is no match against one who uses the empty fist fighting style." Nitro charged the guy, and shot his fist out at him, but the guy dodged them, or so he thought, every punch Nitro threw didn't make direct contact, but the force still made the guy start to tumble, he then front kicked the guy, but it was only a faint, as he swung it around to the guys shoulder, and rolled backwards as he had the guys leg in a ankle lock. The guy twisted his body, and kicked Nitro off him. He then rushed Nitro and did a forward chop thrust at him, Nitro deflected it into the wall, and soon the wall had a big hole in it. "Your not bad, only two people managed to push me this far, my master, and that boy Kenichi." Nitro soon looked shocked.

"Are you a friend of Kenichi?" When the boy heard that, he swung his other arm around to chop Nitro from the other side, Nitro quickly blocked it, and kicked the guy away. "I am not his friend, he is my rival, nothing more, nothing less. I just want to kill him." Nitro smiled, and shifted his stance yet again. "Yin-Yang stance, if you want to kill him, you will have to beat me first." The two men glaired each other down, as the sun finally came out of the clouds. A little girl was running from the direction of Ryozanpaku, she had brown hair, brushed back some, big blue eyes, and she was wearing a pink dress and blue skirt, with running shoes on. "Pretty boy couldn't have gotten that far away." She soon ran pass the ally way Nitro was fighting in, and saw as the two boys continued there fight. Nitro easally blocked the hooded boys strikes, and his counter attacks were to fast for the hooded boy to react in time. As she watched in terror, as the hooded boy dropped to his knees, Nitro scratched his head. "If you cant last 1 minute against me, I doubt you can beat Kenichi." The girl soon ran up to them and blocked the hooded guy from getting hurt from Nitro. "Leave him alone, what did he ever do to you." Nitro looked at the girl for a second, he then grabbed the hooded guy and the girl, and took them to the dojo. He gave the hooded guy to Akisame and the girl ran to Kenichi. "Ah So I see you met Natsu Tanimoto, I saw your fight Nitro, you seem to shift your stance allot during battle. Normally thats a bad thing, if its in the middle of the fight, but for you, it seems thats how your fighting style itself is. But something still bothers me, out of that whole battle, you always seemed to get up as quickly as you fall no matter how much damage you take, not even a strong person can do that, they always have some look of struggling, but you dont. Tell me, was it from your training, with the great master of the empty fist?" Nitro looked a bit surprised when Akisame said that. Did he know the master of the empty fist?

* * *

**Nitro is finding himself in a real predicament, forced into joining the 7 shadows, having a embarrassing moment with Rachael, and Fighting Tanimoto. But above all it seems Akisame knows his old master, what will happen next on History of Disciples. please comment and leave suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**Nitro and the masters family**

Early that morning, Nitro was practicing in the garden, soon a big shadow figure appeared behind him. "Ah so your the disciple of the master of the empty fist, nice to meet you." Nitro quickly turned and attack, but the guy blocked his attack with his index finger. Nitro looked a bit shocked and backed away. "Now, now I am not going to fight you, I doubt you would survive, even with all your training." When Nitro looked at the guy his jaw dropped, he then bowed at the guy.

"Your...the legendary superman, Hayato Fūrinji, it's an honor to meet you sir!" Hayato stoke his beard and laughed a bit. He patted Nitro on the head.

"Never in my day have I seen someone like you, a boy so young, who managed to master the Yin-Yang fist. The fact your not dead is a miracle, then again, I don't think many people have a stimulant in there blood like you do." Nitro looked a bit upset when he said that, it sounded like he was constantly cheating when he was fighting. "Now dont take that as in insult, you can use one powerful fighting style without the fear of dieing from its after affects. You do seem to get tired quicker from using it, but you wont die. That is a great achievement for you. Well dinner will be ready soon, why don't you eat with us." Nitro nodded and fallowed Hayato, durring dinner, he noticed, that Kenichi would always guard his food like someone would try and take it. He then saw some of the masters take some of his food. He couldn't help it, he also took some. "Wow Miu, your an excellent cook, you would make a great wife for someone one day." Miu blushed a bit, then rubbed the back of her head.

"You really think so? Well thanks, I do have a lot of experience cooking for everyone." Kenichi started to look a bit irritated of Nitro when he said that. Nitro finished his food pretty quick, he bowed and went outside. "Thanks for dinner, it was nice. I do envy you sometimes Kenichi, you have 5 great masters, and yet you seem to take it all for granted. You should count your blessings, instead of thinking its nothing." Nitro soon went outside, he heard the masters acually agreeing with him, then he heard Kenichi wine some. Nitro went back to practicing, while he was practicing, he could hear someone sneaking around. "Who's there?" He looked around some his eyes quickly scouting the area, he then saw a bush move some, he then ran to it, and fell into the bushes. "Ow that hurt." as he open his eyes, he found himself on top of a girl, he tried to move his hands, he felt something soft. When he looked at his hand, he had one of the girls breast in his hand. He blushed some, and backed away from her. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to..." Soon the girl attacked him, he quickly dodged her attacks, and jumped back.

"Wow not bad, I didn't think you could move so well." She had on kung fu cloths, well more of a shirt and dress sort of, her hair was blue, and she had what looked like two strings on the side of her head. "Who are you?" She looked at Nitro, then cirlcled around him.

"You have a better grasp on Martial arts then Kenichi, but I think Kenichi, can still beat you, he always seems to surprise me, he is a strange one." Nitro put his guard down for a second. Then the girl attacked him in the stomach, but she was surprised to see that Nitro quickly blocked it. "What the...Hay you what martial arts do you study?"

"How about you tell me your name, before I revile anything, its only common curd-icy." She laughed a bit.

"Well you got me there, I am Ranka Ma, daughter of Kensei Ma, and Kenichi's future wife." Nitro looked confused at that last part, but put his guard down when she told him her fathers name. Nitro went back to the masters, to notice, Kensei was gone, he looked at Ranka, who immediately pounced onto Kenichi. Miu didn't look so happy by that, Nitro decided to leave. He soon bumped into Kensei. "Ah um Nitro, hi, can you do me a favor, and um well keep Ranka busy while I go for a stroll? I will owe you one." Ranka soon came out, and looked at Kensei.

"Don't worry daddy, I wont drag you back home to china just yet, I can see you have allot to teach Kenichi, all I want to know is, why do you always try to run away from me? And second, who is this guy, he seems to high of a level to be a disciple here?"

"My name is Nitro, I am currently taking up residence in Ryōzanpaku, I am currently interested in Fighting Kenichi, and being around him always draws the attention of some powerful fighters, sometimes they end up as cute as you." Ranka blushed a bit, and them grind.

"So you want a fight? Fair enough, lets go." Kensei, stopped Renka at that second. He looked at the sky, and told them to fight tommarrow when the sun was out. He noticed that Nitro was a bit tired from all of his training. "Nitro, if you want to fight Ranka, you must do one thing, you must rest up, you haven't had sleep for the past 2 days, you cant handle another fight so soon, especially with your fighting style." Nitro looked a bit shocked that he could tell, he nodded and went to the other side of the building, and tried to go to sleep. Renka was a bit interested in Nitro, he seemed powerful, and determined but mostly because he was a bit more mysterious then Kenichi. The next day came quick, as Nitro was up and ready, he was working out when he saw Renka come into the dojo. "Well its finally time. We can have us a match, dont go easy on me just because I am a girl." Nitro looked at her, and took his fighting stance.

"Anyone who attacks me is not a person in my eyes, you may be cute, but I cant just let you beat me ether." Nitro wasn't like Kenichi, in the sense he wouldn't hit a girl, but he wouldn't fight with someone unless they started it. Kensei, Shigure, and Hayato were sitting at the wall watching it all, Miu and Kenichi came in and also watched the fight. "Ready and begin!" Ranka charged Nitro, and shot her kick at his head, Nitro dodged it, and tripped her, with the force of his spinning, he raised his foot, and swung it down. She roled out of the way, and swung her leg up, and kicked Nitro in the face, Nitro staggered back, Ranka, then used both hands and doubled palmed him in the stomach. A normal person would have fell from that, but Nitro just staggered for a second. He smiled a bit, and shifted to his Yin stance, with both hands open, he then shot his chops out at her like whips, she dodged his attacks for the most part, but Nitro always got a inch closer with every strike, until, he hit her in the shoulder, he then grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, she started to blush a bit for being so close to his face, but he ended up throwing her backwards, he had a great grasp on her arms with his right hand, and took his left hand, and palmed her in the stomach. She moaned a bit from how he did it, she soon wrapped her legs around his gut, and threw him off her. Nitro spun around and got back to his feet. "Wow your a tough one to knock down." She charged him again, punching and kicking, Nitro dodged most of her attacks, then grabbed her leg, and hit a few pressure points in them, before throwing it back some, she used the momentum, to use her other leg to trip Nitro, as Nitro fell, she put her knee on his chest and chopped his neck. He caught the chop, and grabbed her neck, then threw her to the grown, he then hit a few pressure points in her stomach. As he got up, he looked at her. "You have beautiful skin, I would feel bad if I had to harm a beautiful rose like you." Renka blushed some more, until she realized she couldn't move.

"What did you do?" Nitro looked proud about himself, as she said that.

"I hit a few pressure points in your stomach, they controlled your balance and from hitting that, I took away your balance but only for a few seconds. I hate to kill people, especially if they are strong fighters." Nitro soon hit her stomach again, this time so she could move again. He helped her up she blushed some more when he was looking at her, Kensei started to laugh a bit. "I have to admit Nitro, you are talented my boy, not many can beat Ranka, by disabling her movement." Hayato looked at him and smiled.

"You will make an excellent residence of Ryōzanpaku." He said as he gave Nitro the thumbs up.


	7. Chapter 7

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**The Fade of darkness: Nitro vs Kenichi part 1**

After that fight with Ranka, Nitro went to his room, he laded down, hoping to take a nap for a bit. Soon he could hear a knock on his door, it open to Ranka, as she walked in Nitro looked at her. "Um hi, sorry about the fight and all, but I am really tired and I would like to take a nap." Ranka looked a bit irritated, but blushed at the same time.

"Well then, how would you like some company?" She asked, as Nitro shot up, with a wtf look on his face, he started to blush, and then fell out of his bed. Ranka looked at him and smiled, as Nitro fell face first into the floor. "Um thanks, but um well you see, that request is so sudden, we haven't even gone on a date yet, or..." Ranka smiled, she mixed up Nitro's words some.

"Do you really want to go on a date with me? Wow this is so sudden, but if you insist." Nitro looked at her with a confused look on his face, as Ranka practically forced him into a corner. He started to move back some, as Ranka started to crawl on him. She then twirled her finger on his chest some, and her eyes looked as though they had passion in them. Soon Kensei came in. "Knock, knock...Wow Nitro, you seem to work fast, well I didn't mean to interrupt I will leave you two alone for now."

"No wait master, its not what you think!" Kensei soon went away as Ranka, pushed Nitro down, and pinned him to the floor. Nitro looked a bit embarrassed, and soon flipped over and was on top of Ranka. "Wow you are a naughty boy aren't you?" Nitro soon got up, and backed up to the wall, he looked really nerves, soon Ranka started to crawl to him. "Come on, I dont bite much, unless you want me to." Nitro soon turned red, he then walked out of his room.

"So yeah, lets go on that date, what ever it takes for you to stop acting this way around me." Nitro saw Rachael in her and because of her, he was a bit scared to have any real relationship with anyone. Soon Nitro found out what he did, he asked Ranka out on a date, technically, if Racheal found out, there would be no fate worse then death, he had to call it off somehow. Soon Kenichi came to Nitro, when he saw him he waved at him. "Hay Nitro, you seem lively today, me and Miu were going shopping, do you want to come?" Nitro looked at Kenichi, for a bit, he then nodded some and agreed to go shopping. He put on some regular cloths he had, a black shirt with the numbers 57 on it, black jeans, and black shoes. When he was ready he fallowed Kenichi, he noticed the masters putting weights on his legs, Nitro thought that shopping was a way to train for him. He didn't want to let Kenichi be the only one to work out, he would feel bad, so he put on twice the amount of weight that Kenichi had, and worked out with him. Nitro seemed more use to it then Kenichi, as he ended up carrying twice the amount Kenichi did. Nitro wasn't however carrying food, he was carrying rocks. "This is a nice way to work out Kenichi, but can you tell me why are you so slow, I have to work really hard just to keep up with you, I normally walk allot faster then this." Kenichi looked irritated from Nitro, seeing as he was showing off, He then started to walk faster, Nitro kept up with him with ease. He then started to run some, but Nitro still kept up with him. "That's better, now were at walking speed, push some more, otherwise you will never catch up to me." Nitro soon started to run really fast, to the dojo, Kenichi had a sad look on his face.

"He is to good, I doubt I can ever beat him." Miu tried to make him feel better, but ended up failing, as she told him he wasn't as good as Nitro. When they got back, Nitro quickly switched back to his work out cloths, and started to train in the dojo. "Hay Kenichi, how about a friendly sparring match?" Kenichi agreed and went into the dojo with Nitro, Miu, Renka, and all the masters gathered around.

"Well, well, well, it seems I will get to see how well Kenichi's training has gotten. At the same time see how well Nitro does against him." Nitro took his stance, as did Kenichi, soon they started. Nitro threw some punches at Kenichi, but he dodged them all, he then jumped back, and focused, he set up his Ryuusei Seikuken, Nitro looked shocked when he did this. He charged Kenichi, but this time he couldn't brake threw, it was to close to his skin, Kenichi started to change the tides as he begain to counter all of Nitro's attacks. "So I see you have allot of powerful techniques, the Ryuusei Seikuken is a really advance version of the seikuken. If your going to get serous with me, then I can with you." Nitro took his Yen-Yang stance, and charged Kenichi, this time when Kenichi tried to counter his attacks, Nitro began to brake threw bit by bit. His attacks became so fast, that Kenichi had a hard time keeping up. Soon Nitro thrust his palm at Kenichi, and a small gust of wind flew behind Kenichi, Nitro placed his foot behind Kenichi, and started to attack his back with a bunch of quick and accurate attacks that his his pressure points in his back. He jumped back, and hit him again, sending him flying forward, he hit the ground hard. Nitro looked at him, soon he noticed he almost didn't hold back, a bunch of dots started to appear on his back. Kenichi got back up, and put his guard back up. "'Im not done yet." Kenichi, charged Nitro catching him off guard for that second, as he punched Nitro in the face, and stomach at the same time, he then grabbed his head and kneed Nitro in the face, when he landed on the ground, he headbutted Nitro in the stomach, and then grabbed Nitro's leg and threw him to the ground. Nitro, twirled around when he was on the ground and grabbed Kenichi's leg, and slammed him down, while his leg was wrapped around Kenichi's leg. Nitro started to pull at his leg trying to brake it, Kenichi placed his hand on the ground, and pushed Nitro and him up. Nitro looked surprised, but jumped off, before Kenichi could do much else. Nitro planted his foot on the ground, and thrust his shoulder at Kenichi's back, pushing him over, when that happen, he grabbed Kenichi's neck, and hit him a few times in the stomach. He let go and stepped back, Kenichi, struggled, but he managed to get back to his feet. "Were not done yet." Nitro smiled some, and took his stance again.

"Not bad Kenichi, you even managed to stand back up from that, well lets see what else I can do." Nitro charged Kenichi, this time, he palmed Kenichi in the stomach, then shot both of his arms at Kenichi and striked him multiple times in the stomach, when he staggered backwards, Nitro stepped forward with a shoulder charge, to push him off guard even more, he then quickly got behind him, and double punched him in the back of his spine, then circled to the front to double palm him in the stomach, finally he grabbed his neck and slammed Kenichi onto the ground. When on the ground, Kenichi tried to punch Nitro, he cought his punch, and raised his other arm in the air. "This is the end, I have won!" Nitro soon shot his palm down, and hit Kenichi, a small cratter started to form underneath Kenichi. Nitro got back up, and stepped back some. Kenichi twitched his fingers, and soon got back up again. Nitro looked even more shocked, he then charged Kenichi, but this time, his fist was blocked and Nitro flew forward some and rolled back up. "I'm not going to lose to you this time Nitro, I have trained to hard to, lets go!" Both Kenichi, and Nitro's aura started to spark up, as they both started to get really serious.

* * *

**Oh crap, Kenichi and Nitro are getting serious, why so serious? lol sorry had to do that, anyways, who will prevail, the disciple of Ryozanpaku, or the disciple of the empty fist? only I know and only I will write it, but for now comment, and make any suggestions. I may know the answers, but I normally write down what my friends ask of me, or for now readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**The Fade of darkness: Nitro vs Kenichi part 2**

Nitro and Kenichi's aura, started to hit one another, as they continued there fight. They started to trade blows back and forth, Nitro focused manly on finding an opening, while Kenichi mostly attacked. With each of his attacks, Nitro parried his attacks away, when Kenichi, tried his Mubyoshi attack though, Nitro found his opening. After the attack, Nitro was pushed back some, but came back, he grabbed Kenichi's arm, and lunged forward and palmed Kenichi in the jaw with the same force as his Mubyoshi. Kenichi fell to his knees, but refused to give up. "Im not done yet! I wont lose, after all the training I have gone threw I cannot lose!" Kenichi charged Nitro again, this time Nitro shifted his stance, and shoulder thrust Kenichi in the chest, fallowed by a knee to his stomach, after that he ax kicked the back of his head, and then stomped his head in the ground as he fell face first into the ground. A small scatter of the shock shot from around his head, as Kenichi wasn't moving. Miu ran over to him to check him out, he was still breathing, but he was knocked out. "Wow that was interesting." Akisame said, as he was in shock, Nitro didn't really attack Kenichi at all in the muscle areas, he aimed for the rips in his muscles. "No matter how strong someones muscles are, they cant grow muscles on the joints, and in the seems of the muscles." Nitro said as he bowed and fell over.

"Seems he pushed himself to hard. Still I am amazed to see such talent in one so young, not many can attack the cracks in the muscles with such accuracy." Hayato looked a bit concerned, and then looked at Nitro.

"He doesn't have a intention to kill, but his moves are as deadly as one, its hard to read him, and he knows one of the most leathal fighting styles in the world. Add to that his accuracy is above average, and he can control his aura while in a fight, I don't think Kenichi can beat him anytime soon. I am wondering if it is safe to have him here though?" Hayato said to the others. Akisame agreed with him, as he to was wondering the same thing. Sakaki drank some more beer and rested his head on his fist. "Someone that strong my get Kenichi to train more, we should keep him." he said smiling. Kensei nodded and agreed with Sakaki.

"If Kenichi wants to beat him, he will work harder, I know that." Apachi and Shigure agreed too. Hayato couldn't argue with the favors against him, so he agreed. He would have to deal with him if he got out of hand. The next day Nitro woke up rather late, he used allot of energy in that fight, he got dressed and walked out. It was Saturday, and he wanted to go to the dark valley for a bit. He was then stopped by Niijima. "You again, what do you want alien." Niijima put on his creepy smile, and looked at Nitro, while pointing his finger at him. "congratulation Nitro, you are now a proud member of the Shinpaku alliance! You will fight for us, and help on my plans of world domination!" Nitro elbowed him in the face, and continued to walk.

"Sorry, not interested in ruling the planet, I have nothing to gain when I have it." He was soon stopped by Freya, and Kisara. Kisara fixed her green hat, and took her fighting stance.

"how about we fight to see if you join us." Nitro looked at her and blushed abit, he then turned to Niijima and excepted his proposal. "If I can fight strong fighters I will join you."

"I knew you would join us!" Soon Ranka was spotted on top of a building wearing black skin tight jeans, and a red female tanktop sort of top. She jumped down, and walked to Nitro and hugged him. "Dont forget you promised to take me on a date." Nitro blushed some, and tried to get her off him, when he did, he submitted to her, and officially agreed to go on a date with her. The others started to laugh at them. Nitro rushed off, as he still had some business to take care of . He soon ended up at one of Yomi's basis. He looked around, until he found a stone on the wall, as he walked to hit, he heard someone in the distance. "Are you a member of Yomi, or Yami?" A boy in a wheelchair came to Nitro, he had a hood on his head, and he rolled closer to him with every second, he soon lashed out and launched his gungnir attack at Nitro, Nitro tried to avoid it, but was hit with it, and sent threw a wall. He got up and brushed the dust from his cloths. "I see so you must be the infamous Nitro Nuliphi. So glad to meet you, I am Ryuto Asamiya." Nitro walked to him and shook his hand.

"So you are Ryuto, Kenichi talks about you allot, but I dont think he knows what has happen to you after that fight. I do have a question for you though, how would you like to walk again?" Ryuto looked a bit surprised by that.

"If it were possible, I would, but that is a impossibility." Nitro looked at him, and striked him in the stomach some. Ryuto groaned in some pain, he was more shocked that Nitro broke threw his Seikuken so easily, but he then noticed he could move his legs again. "How did you...how could you? It was impossible for me to regain the muscle tissues in my legs."

"I just hit a few pressure points in your stomach that were connected to your legs. You can use them again, but I would advise to not over straining them, because if you do, you may lose your legs again, this time if you do, even I wont be able to heal you." Ryuto started to laugh, then he had a few tears run down his face. He was very happy. Nitro soon walked up to him, and kicked him in the stomach, and launched him at the wall. "Also, I don't hit people who are handicap, it was also the only way to get you back for that last attack, it kind of hurt." Ryuto got back up and laughed, he then put his glasses on. He took down his hood, and Nitro could see his face clearer. His left eye was black and his hair was white. He had a murderess look in his eye, and wanted to fight with Nitro, but they were both stopped by another man in a white hood. "Very good Nitro, I knew you could help my disciple get back up again, I am impressed that the king of the empty fist found you, I have a great idea, how about you two fight in front of all the Yami leaders, it would be a fight to see that's for sure." Nitro knew this man, he knew he was the one who found him once he killed his former master, he was the one who taught Nitro some of his killer moves, and how to attack with his aura itself. "Your Ogata Isshinsai." He said, as he smiled some. He nodded and agreed to fight Ryuto, when they locked eyes, there aura started to flair up, and conflict with each other, they both soon had a look in there eyes that showed death. They wanted to kill each other, but at the same time they respected each other. "I never knew of a person who could control there aura so well Nitro, you will be a interesting fight. Tell me are you stronger then Kenichi?" Nitro nodded.

"I have beaten him about 2 times now, the second fight happen yesterday, he gets better with every passing day. We can save this chit chat for another day, for now, lets have fun beating the crap out of each other. At the very lease this will be fun." Nitro cracked his knuckles, as they both entered the base. They soon went to one of there big arenas, and were soon surrounded by many of the members of Yami and Yomi, Rachael was even there. "Nitro hay, I didn't know you came back."

Nitro looked around, and he also saw that prince character that Kenichi's sister liked, Natsu. He started to wonder what he was doing here, but he didn't worry to much, as he took his fighting stance and prepared to fight Ryuto, this will be one hell of a fight.

* * *

**Nitro is a rare character indeed he managed to give Ryuto his legs back, for those of you who will hate me for this, I am sorry, but I really wanted to put Nitro against him, he was cool to me, plus, if Akisame can give someone there arm back, after it was paralyzed why cant I give someone's lower body back if it was paralyzed. Anyways comment and review, and give ideas, because that will add to what I do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**New Ragnarok **

Nitro looked at Ryuto who glared at him, Nitro could see power in his eyes he respected it, and it was the same for Ryuto. Nitro moved closer and threw a few punches at him, but Ryuto blocked his attacks and palmed Nitro in the face and pushed him away a bit. Nitro shifted to his yang stance, and charged Ryuto again, this time he tried to kick him, but Ryuto caught his kick, and kicked his other leg in, causing Nitro to fall to the ground. While Ryuto had his foot in his hand, he used his foot to stomp on Nitro. Nitro caught his foot, and wrapped his other leg around it, he soon freed his foot and wrapped it around his leg. He then got Ryuto on the ground, and got him in a ankle lock, trying to brake his foot. Ryuto began to kick Nitro trying to get him off his foot, Nitro began to loosen up, and Ryuto got out, he rushed to his feet and stepped back setting up his Seikūken. Nitro spotted a major difference in the way he did though, there weren't as many openings as there were in Kenichi's but at the same time, it wasn't as small as Kenichi's. Nitro got up, and switched his stance, to his Yin-Yang stance. "I must admit Nitro, you are stronger then Kenichi, and you don't let your guard down, you are a far better fighter then Kenichi. Don't let that go to your head though, I wont hold back." Nitro smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Ryuto." Nitro charged him, and tried to brake threw his Seikuken, but it was a bit difficult. Ryuto was more focused, and had a killing instinct in his attacks, unlike Kenichi, so braking threw was a bit tougher. Nitro stood back, and shot his fist from long range, using the pressure from the air, he started to slowly punch threw, until he hit Ryuto in the face. When he punched him threw, he ran up to him, and shoulder thrust him him the stomach, then kneed in im the face, but Ryuto caught his knee and palmed Nitro in the face using his gungnir. Being unable to block, Nitro staggered back a bit, this gave Ryuto to get closer, and he punched Nitro in the stomach, he combined his gungnir with his Seikuken, in a smaller area around his hand, it did some internal damage to Nitro, as he fell to his knees. "That was a new technique I was working on, I call it Gringar (piercing spear)." Nitro got back up, but it took him a few more seconds then normal.

"I have to admit, that did some damage, you really are a more interesting fight." Nitro stepped into Ryuto's space, and placed his left leg around Ryuto's right leg, palmed him in the stomach. When Ryuto staggered back some, Nitro stepped in again and palmed in again with both hands, then a third time with his other hand. "Nullifying strike, 58 strikes!" Soon Nitro started to rapidly hit Ryuto in the stomach, Ryuto slowly skid to a wall, were the blows became 5 times more deadly, as the wall behind him began to crack some. After the last strike, Nitro blew up the wall behind Ryuto. Ryuto coughed up a little blood, and struggled to stay up, as he punched Nitro in the stomach with both of his fists using Gringar. This pushed Nitro away, as both fighters fell to there knees. "Wow even Nitro is starting to struggle, it seems our little experiment needs to recover a bit in the septic tank, and maybe we should put Ryuto in there too, what do you think Mikumo?" Ogata looked to his right to see a women wearing jujutsu attire, with monk beads around her neck, her gi was widely open showing her large breast some, and she had long black hair that covered her eyes a bit. "Ryuto would never survive the treatment, it was a merical Nitro survived at all, it is still a shame he must under go the treatment, but I must say he lasts longer and longer after every treatment. His last treatment was 2 years ago, maybe this will be his last one." She walked away, while Ogata kept watching them. Nitro and Ryuto started to struggle some. "_Whats going on, I can normally get up faster then this. Is my body starting to react to his attacks?_" Nitro thought to himself as he got up. He started to pant some, as he put his guard up some. "Hay Ryuto I have a proposal. After this match, what would you say to making another group like Ragnarok with me. I found a few people who would be perfect for the job." Ryuto struggled to his feet, and took off his glasses.

"What would be the point to it? We were once already destroyed, there is no point to it now." Nitro smiled.

"There is, there is this group that calls themselves the shadow fists, they tried to recruit me, I never officially joined, but the seem to want to take out Yomi, and Yami, our new Ragnarok can be a side project for the few of us in Yomi that dont do much. Our main goal is to be the strongest group under Yomi." Ryuto smiled some then started to laugh.

"That sounds interesting and all, but I dont see much point to it now. However I would like to get out there and fight again, so why not, but lets work on it, after this match." Ryuto charged Nitro and double palmed him in the face, the he put up his Seikuken around his leg, and kicked Nitro. He jumped back just in time, and countered him. He grabbed his left arm, and threw it at him with an amazing speed and punched Ryuto in the stomach, but he caught his punch, as Nitro caught his. Nitro soon jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waste and swung to his back, and got Ryuto on his hands and knees, as he started to punch on the back of his head. Ryuto leaned forward, and threw his legs around the back of Nitro's neck, and threw his off him. While Nitro was on the ground, Ryuto, grabbed his neck, and Punched him in the face with Gringar, causing a crater to form behind his head. Nitro palmed Ryuto off him, as he stood up, he leg swept Ryuto, then quickly kicked up, as Ryuto landed on his foot, it felt as though a tree grew threw Ryuto's body. "A technique I learned from Kenichi, one of his ultimate techniques, Korui Nuki!" Ryuto coughed up some blood, as he fell and passed out. Nitro was not to far from him, and passed out too. He heard allot of cheering, and applause as Ogata grabbed them both. "Not bad Nitro, you have come a long way."

When Nitro woke up, he was in a cabin somewhere in the dark valley. He looked to his left to see Ryuto in a bed too with bandages on him. He looked at his body to see bandages too. "So your finally awake, that's good." Ogata came in with a bowl of rice, and gave it to Nitro. "Here you need to regain your strength. Takes you back doesn't it, this was were we stayed when we trained back then Nitro. I cant believe you managed to master the empty Fist, and Nullifying fist, too bad you cant completely use the Nullifying fist. If you could, then Ryuto would be unable to use his Seikuken technique." Nitro started to eat some of the rice.

"I know, but I didn't want to nullify it, most of his strong techniques were based around it. I am impressed that he managed to do so much with that."

"Well that aside for now, what did you mean when you asked Ryuto to make a new Ragnarok gang?" Nitro looked at Ogata, he had a serious look on his face, and Nitro got a bit creeped out by it.

"Well its not in the way you may think. I dont want the gang to try and flex there power like they used to do, I just want to use them to try and eliminate any threats that may cause damage to Yomi and Yami, that's all."

"Ah so you want to be a covert organization to eliminate some threats before they become major. That is a good reason to me, so tell me, how many members do you have so far? Ryuto agreed so that's 2, but who else?" Nitro sipped some tea he had next to him, and started to think.

"Well there is Rachael, being she is on probation, and her master has been captured, and cant help her for the time being, it gives her something to do. Also this guy named Shark, I met him a while back, he is an excellent Mauy thai user, he even invented his own way of using it, he is deadlier then any one I have ever seen using muay thai. Then there is Prince, his style is that of a wild animal, mostly the wolf, were he stalks his prey, then attacks with no warning at all. Flornando is a is a big beast who knows how to use his weight, he is fast, and yet agile he using both Karate and BJJ. Vinya, is a weapon user, who uses tonfa, she is great with them, and finally Lala, if you know Miu Furinji, she is like her, just a bit faster, I have talked to them all, but I haven't told them about any of this yet."

"Well that's a long list, you better get them all, once you have them all bring them here, I can spare a few months to help train them if you want." Ogata said with a smile. Nitro nodded, he looked at his list, and got a bit excited.

* * *

**It seems Nitro is not at all the best good guy, but then again he is not entirely a bad guy. I wonder what is real goals are for this new team? and will he be able to get them all to work together? Oh by the way, if you have any nick names to suggest please feel free to, along with comments if you dont mind. thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**Nitro's final move, leaving Ryōzanpaku?**

Nitro finally came back to Ryōzanpaku after his week off. He sighed heavily, as he went to his room. He started to pack his things, and got ready to say his good byes to everyone, when he got to the door, he was stopped by Miu. "So your deciding to leave?" Nitro Nodded, as he walked passed her.

"I will admit It has been fun, but I cant stay any longer, I need to get back to my roots, tell Kenichi, I had fun. I will admit, I will miss you guys." Nitro soon left, he turned to the dojo and bowed as it was his final view of it. He started to run off into the distance, unknowing to him, Kenichi was right behind him. He soon jumped in front of him, and stopped him. "Nitro, are you really leaving?" Nitro nodded some. "But why? I thought you were happy with us, I thought we could stay there and train together, it was because of you, that I started training harder so I could beat you some day, why are you leaving us?" Nitro sighed some and dropped his bag, he then rushed Kenichi, and shoulder thrust him. Kenichi, blocked it and jumped back some. "I am sorry Kenichi, I cant stay any longer, I dont belong here." Nitro took out a badge he had in his pocket, it was a Yomi badge. Kenichi looked a bit surprised from it. "I am Yomi Kenichi, I don't belong with you. I dont want to hurt you, so if you would kindly get out of my way, I will promise to never bother you again." Kenichi ran up to Nitro and punched him in the face.

"You dumb ass! You do belong with us, I have never met a guy like you before, your a true friend, you dont belong with those guys in Yomi, just like the rest dont." Nitro looked a bit down, as he got up, and got into his Yin-Yang stance. "If you will not move Kenichi, I will be forced to move you." Kenichi took his Maeba no Kamae defensive stance, and looked at Nitro.

"I will not move until I can take you back to the dojo, I will use force if I must!" Nitro knew this defense, he saw Kenichi use it a number of times before. He charged Kenichi and started to strike his pressure points to loosen him up, then palmed him in the face. Kenichi, countered with an elbow to the stomach, pushing Nitro back some. Nitro stepped to the side, and double chopped Kenichi on both sides of his neck. A normal person would go down instently from that, but Kenichi stood his ground, he seemed to have gotten stronger. Kenichi kicked Nitro in the side, and kneed him in the face, he then planted his foot in between Nitro's legs, and double palmed him in the stomach. Nitro started to stagger some, when he did, Kenichi jumped kneed Nitro in the face, fallowed by a leg sweep, then while his front leg was off the ground, he kicked the other leg in, causing Nitro to fall. Nitro stopped his fall with his hands, and roled in front of Kenichi, he then wrapped his legs around his waste and started to palm Kenichi in the face. Because he was so close, Kenichi had a hard time blocking the attack, as Nitro launched a flurry of attacks. He then circled around, and kneed Kenichi in the back, as he fell to the ground, Nitro palmed him in the back a few times until he thought he was down. "I am sorry Kenichi, you wont have to worry about me anymore, do what you can to stop Yomi." As Nitro started to walk off, Kenichi grabbed his leg. "No I wont let you go Nitro, your my friend, I wont let you go to them!" He got up and punched Nitro in the face and stomach at the same time, then kneed him in the face, fallowed by a headbutt to his stomach, then he grabbed his leg, and threw him on the ground. When he was on the ground, he put both of his hand in front of Nitro and punched him with Mubyoshi**.** Nitro felt that one, as he had to take some time to get back up, he grabbed Kenichi by his shirt, and kicked him. "I learned this technique from you Kenichi, I am greatful that you taught it to me, Korui Nuki Z!" Nitro kicked Kenichi with one of his own techniques but this one was a bit different, Nitro had the extra force from the ground itself also. Kenichi spit up some saliva, as he grabbed Nitro's leg, and lifted up. He managed to dodge it at the last second, Nitro, got up, and charged Kenichi, he then grabbed him, and threw him to the ground, while he held onto his arm, he turn Kenichi onto his side, as he sat on his head, and started to twist his arm. Kenichi, planted his hand onto the ground and lifted up, and then Kicked Nitro off him. Nitro was impressed that Kenichi managed to get better sense there last fight, he soon sensed something as he jumped back. "Why did you make me gather all these people by myself Nitro, it was a pain finding them." Soon Kenichi looked up, as he saw Ryuto and 6 other guys behind him. He smiled some as he put on his gloves, this time he had number 2 on it instead of number one. "Hello again Kenichi, its been a long time. I would like to catch up again, but this time your not our target, Nitro the great sage fist wants us back at headquarters now." Nitro looked down as he looked at Ryuto, he then nodded as he jumped to were they were. "Be warned Kenichi, your clan may not be our targets this time, but if you interfere with us, we will be forced to take you down. We are the new Ragnarok, we are the shadow clan." They soon all decided to leave, but Kenichi stood there sad, he dropped to his knees and started to cry some. "I couldn't save you Nitro, I wish you didn't have to leave with them. Nitro was a bit sad as well, as they got to the dark valley for training, Nitro let Ogata take care of them, as he trained deeper in the forest. "I am sorry Kenichi, you were a great friend." The group spent a few years there, when they were done, Nitro and Ryuto walked up to them. "Listen up you guys...I know its been a long two years sense we started training in the dark forest, but I can see you all have gotten stronger, as of this moment we are the shadow clan. Our main goal is to take out any group that threatens Yomi and Yami, however, we will be posted somewhere out of Japan, It is a town known as Dymonta, the location is currently unknown to may radars and maps, so we will be unknown to anyone, we are considered the dead Yomi, and frankly I dont mind that. We are to do what we must there. No one will take us down." Nitro finished his speech as everyone cheered with him. Nitro looked at Ryuto. "If you want Ryuto, you can have your rematch with Kenichi, were we are going, you wont see him for a while." Ryuto nodded, he knew the place they were going had more stronger fighters then he could imagine, he did want to beat Kenichi before he left for Dymonta.

"I will need a few days, is that ok with you Nitro?" Nitro nodded, he warned him not to Kill Kenichi, Ryuto didn't want to kill him, but he did feel a bit sad that he couldn't. "Kenichi, our final battle will begin shortly, I hope your ready." Nitro continued to train with his group, as Ryuto went to Kenichi, one last time...

* * *

**Sorry its kind of short, but I am reaching the end with this, well the sort of end that is the beginning of Night High. Of course because thats my original idea, the characters in that idea will be a bit different. Ryuto will be called Nightmare, and Rachael will be called Cristile. I started creating Night High 3 years ago, and there was one character Nitro that my friend Alfried wanted to know about, hence this is his past. Hope you guys liked this series, the next chapter will be the final one, dont worry Kenichi wont die, and Ryuto wont be much different as Nightmare.**


	11. Chapter 11

**History strongest disciple: Kenichi**

**The end?**

Nitro finished his training with his group for the day, as he decided to retire for the day. "The shadow clan has become better then I could have hoped. They all seem very strong, Master is pleased, and things are slowly falling into place."

"Oh I agree Nitro, I agree all to well." Nitro looked up, and saw Ryuto, he had a dark look in his eyes, and he was smiling a bit. Nitro got up, and looked at him.

"Whats up Ryuto?" Nitro put his guard up some. "I thought you were going to Kinichi to have your final face off. So why are you here, threatening me with your glare?"

"Simple, I don't like being second best, I dont want to walk in your shadow, I have already walked in Kenichi's shadow for the past 18 years of my life. I know you made the shadow clan, but I am the one who shall lead over them. Once I defeat you!" Ryuto jumped down, and shot his palm at Ryuto, but he quickly dodged, and jumped back some.

"Ryuto, you want to control the shadow clan? But why, for what reason could it benefit you?" Nitro said, as he clashed his arm with Ryuto's. He looked into his eyes, and saw madness, Ryuto was infected with it. He soon kicked Nitro into a tree, and charged him again.

"I am nothing but a shadow of a Nightmare, I am always second best, I try to be better, I try to lead, but I cant escape the nightmare, of being in someone else shadow!" Nitro swung his arm up, and chopped off Ryuto's glasses. Ryuto smiled and palmed Nitro in the chest, and pushed him away again. This time he smashed into a bunch of trees braking them down with each hit. "I got it, instead of Odin, why not call me Nightmare, I am always living in one after all." Nitro soon pushed all the trees off of him, and looked at Ryuto. He actually started to get tired for some reason, he looked at his hands, and noticed they were getting whiter.

"Whats going on? I don't normally get this tired?" Ryuto charged Nitro again, this time he started to punch him repeatedly, and Nitro couldn't dodge them.

"I know what makes you so strong, you trained with the master of the nullifying fist, you have special experimental blood flowing threw you, but even you have a weakness. I asked master to teach me your weakness, Twilight rapture. The only style to brake the nullifying powers of the Yin-Yang style." Nitro was being pushed back, as Ryuto started to smash his insides up a bit, he pushed him to a tree and the tree started to brake under the pressure, as Ryuto, grabbed Nitro's head and smashed it into the tree, braking the tree. As Nitro fell to the grown, blood started to drip from his head, he started to get up and breath some. "You want power, I can see that...But I won't just hand over my hard work to someone who still acts like a child." Nitro dubble palmed Ryuto, and stepped into it, as he elbowed him in the face fallowed by a flurry of punched to his stomach, and then a powerful jumping knee to his skull. Ryuto stepped back, and held his arm. He then used his Gringar to hit Nitro repeatedly, Nitro had a hard time to react as he fell to his knees. Ryuto, kicked Nitro into anther tree, this time he started to struggle to get back up, but Ryuto grabbed him by his neck and started to punch him repeatedly. Nitro started to get mad, but he couldn't move. When Ryuto finished, Nito's face was bloody, he got off Nitro, and raised his leg. "I will finish this now, Gunbraker! (braking spear.)" With that, Ryuto smashed his foot into Nitro's chest, and broke it. When he took his foot off him, he grabbed Nitro, and dragged him into camp, were he put him in a jar. "I think I will keep you as a trophy, after all it was not easy beating you, I can't feel my leg anymore, hopefully it will heal when we make it to Vector." Nitro slowly open his eyes, he couldn't move, and he saw Ryuto. "Damn it, I knew this would happen sooner or later, master told me about this. If only I had listen to him." Nitro did one last thing, as he looked at Ryuto, he tried to curse him. Ryuto fell to the ground, and started to feel pain. He got back up and looked at Nitro, he then walked away. As Nitro closed his eyes one last time...

* * *

**So thats it, I might decide to make another one, but this is the end of Nitro's time in Kenichi's world. Thanks for reading, now to work on a new one.**


End file.
